Life and Death
by LordofGhosts
Summary: Melanthios is thrown into a world he was unaware to. Pretty basic OC story, but then again every non-fanfic technically is.
1. Chapter 1

It's not every day that you see a giant eagle shrouded in lightning. Even less so that you see a seventeen-year-old boy fighting it. But then again, most people aren't connected to ancient gods. You want to know what I'm talking about…fine, beginning it is. I would assume that what I would start with is the "incident" at the golden gate bridge.

My family and I were in San Francisco, for a holiday. The air was flowing past the glamorous bridge and rippling my clothes. The city sound was slightly annoying but that's America, I guess. Every person we talked to looked at us weird, I guess they don't get Australians very often. As another person walked off on us, I turned to my twin brother, Photios.

"You're putting them off with your shirt" I joked and he just scowled.

His shirt said "EPIC FAIL" with an arrow pointing to the left. Personally I think that the arrow would have suited more pointing upwards. My mother was still talking to my stepfather, probably deciding what to do next, when a tall boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes and crutches came up to us.

"Are you Melanthios?" he asked, clearly looking at me.

"Um, yeah, why? Who are you?" I replied.

He sized me up then looked at my brother. He looked him in the eyes then appeared to decide something.

"My name is Grover. Who's the clone?" he asked.

"That's my twin brother," I said "If you know me how do you not know him?"

Grover suddenly looked just as confused as the rest of us. That was questionable in itself, but when he appeared to recognise my mother, that was just crazy. My mother then got interrupted as Grover proceeded to talk to her.

"Nico says that it will begin soon," He said "We need to take him to camp A.S.A.P"

She appeared to look puzzled for a moment, and then looked grim.

"What about Photios?" She asked "Wouldn't he have to go also?"

"I don't know anything about that one," Grover said, "We wont be taking him"

"Oh…then…take Melanthios. I don't want him to hurt anyone. He'll be safer with you."

"Melanthios, pack your bags you're coming to camp" Grover said as he turned to me. "Only pack the essentials. Clothes, toiletries, anything you need, maybe a few sentimental items."

My heart fell. Camp. Outside. Ugh, I'd much rather stay. I turned to my mother and she nodded. Every one except her looked blank. I still wasn't sure what was happening, but I had a feeling that I was leaving. For a long time.

"Why should I go with you?" I asked, "What's so special about me? Wouldn't you rather take Photios? He's always been better. He's always been first"

"Because we can't take him." He said, "We have certain people we need to take. He's got something else going on with him."

I felt confused, and crushed. My mother was telling me to leave my family, in the middle of San Francisco, with some boy I didn't even know. Forced to leave people I had been with since birth. I made a decision.

"We will go to the hotel and discuss this," I said sternly, demanding my own choice, "There I will decide wether I want to go or not"

Grover reluctantly nodded, as to approve my settlement. He looked around and noticed everyone on the bridge had left then his eyes widened.

"We have to go, now!" He said.

I heard a sound in the distance. Like a high pitched screech, and the smell of smoke filled the air. I saw a light in the distance, through the fog, but it wasn't in the west. The sun had almost slipped under the horizon anyway. The light got brighter, and came closer. Grover looked frightened, so frightened in fact that he seemed to forget he needed crutches as he dropped them as he backed away. His shoes fell off and they showed the hooves he had been hiding. I admit, I recoiled when I saw them. His jeans started coming off and I started to look away before I realised that beneath them was not bare skin, but woolly fur.

"What the bloody hell is this?" I yelled, "What are you? What is that?"

I pointed to the light in the distance, rapidly closing on the bridge. I saw it start to take shape and it appeared to be a massive lizard, shrouded in light. It looked directly into my eyes and they narrowed. I stood still as a statue as his eyes bored through mine, straight into my mind. I turned to Grover, and he was without pants. But that didn't matter as he had sheep legs.

"What's with the sheep legs?" I asked as if that was the only abnormal thing about this situation.

He glared at me for a second before replying.

"They're goat legs. I'm a Satyr. And you need a weapon." He said, pulling a sword out from the pair of jeans that he had left on the floor.

I grabbed the sword and pulled it in front of my face. It was an odd bronze colour, and surprisingly more uncomfortable to hold than I had expected it to be. I looked at him quizzically and he just looked at the monster and nodded. The bronze weapon in my hand, I turned towards my shocked family, like I was expecting them to tell me something like "That's too dangerous" or "you'll be killed" but nothing came from their mouths. I stared at Grover in disbelief, and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You do know how to use that, right?" He asked.

As I watched the creature advance I shook my head slowly. Grover sighed again and pulled out a set of reed pipes then ensued to play a tune that sounded oddly like " _Rolling in the Deep"_ by Adele. I waited for a few seconds expecting something to happen. Nothing. At all. I looked at him and he held up five fingers. 4. 3. 2. 1. CRACK! The ground opened up on the opposite end of the bridge to the reptile. I looked at Grover and he laughed…bleated actually, and shook his head. A boy, a few years younger than me, with pale skin and dark hair, came running up to us. He looked at me and asked, "Is this the one? The one we are looking for?" Grover nodded in reply. The boy radiated nauseating energy. He turned to my family and told them to run, to get away from the bridge, but to stay in the city. Grover just watched as the creature advanced, illuminating the darkness around it.

"What is that by the way?" I finally asked.

The boy answered me, "It's a salamander. They're commonly found in more volcanic areas but it seems someone has transported one here just for us."

"Salamander as in giant flaming lizard?" I questioned.

"Precisely" he said.

That's when it started shooting fireballs.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll admit that I'm not one for pain. I recoil at the thought. I try to avoid causing myself any at all costs, so when the fire came raining down I chickened out, and backed away so fast I tripped over my own feet and stumbled. Oddly enough, the fireballs didn't come directly at us but instead went over our heads, attaching themselves further down the bridge. No matter how many it shot, they never hit us.

"Um, are these things known for strategy or intelligence?" I asked Grover.

"No, they're known for their firepower, so focus on not getting hit," the younger teen said.

"So, you're saying it's probably not using its fireballs to block the end of the bridge? Because It sure seems like it is." I replied.

He turned his neck to look behind us, and then whipped it back to the salamander. He unsheathed a large sword that I hadn't seen until now. It was pitch black and froze my breath in my chest.

"This is gonna make it hard to get out," he said to Grover, "Only one way. Forward."

Grover moved closer to me. Slowly and silently.

"Agreed," He said.

Behind us the end of the bridge was completely engulfed in flames. Ahead of us there was a giant lizard engulfed in flames. Wait no, salamanders aren't lizards, they're amphibians. A giant amphibian engulfed in flames. Was that any better? No, not really. Regardless, it was a tough situation.

"So…Uh…How are we gonna get out of this?" I asked Grover.

He raised his fingers to his mouth, shushing me, before raising his reed pipes to his lips and playing a tune I didn't know. As soon as he began playing I felt pressure on my feet. I looked down and vines had begun wrapping themselves around my legs. I looked to Grover for guidance and saw it was happening to him too. He gave me a look that I took as him saying. "calm down." I looked towards the dark haired teen and saw he was approaching the salamander. When he was about 10 metres ahead of it he stopped and looked at the creature. Vines wrapped around his ankles as he stood like a statue. He glanced back at us for a second before focusing his attention entirely on the salamander. He just stood there. We all just stood there, staring it down. There was nothing. And then a soft rumble from the distance. It began getting louder. The bridge started shuddering, softly at first, and then becoming more violent with each passing moment. The only thing that kept me standing was the vines latched around my ankles. The salamander stumbled around, attempting to acquire solid footing. It fell on its stomach and began sliding around, it's fiery body scorching the bridge. The flames followed from edge to edge, weakening the railings as its thick body crashed into them. One gave way and the monster slipped off of the bridge crashing into the water below. The vines around my feet released and I fell to the floor dizzy. Grover and the teenager were a lot more composed than I was, managing to stay on their feet.

"It's gone!" Grover sighed with relief, "Thank gods. I cannot be bothered dealing with fire today."

"That easily?" I asked. "It's just gone that easily? And It won't come back?"

"No, it will, but it will be a while." said the teen, "It's a fire monster and it just fell hundreds of feet into the bay. It won't be coming after us when it's so weakened."

"Although, we will only have about an hour or two to get out of San Francisco so we're gonna have to cut out the whole hotel plan." Grover inserted.

I stood dumfounded as the two seemed completely unfazed by this. Grover I could understand, but the teen was younger than I was, and none of this made sense to me. Monsters don't exist. It's implausible. No, it's impossible. Logically, it doesn't make sense. Living organisms can't create fire from their bodies. I don't know much about science, but I know that's impossible. A shadow passed over me and I snapped out of my confusion and reached for the hand offering to help me up.

"Nico here can get us to camp," Grover said, pulling me to my feet.

I looked at him. He was younger than me by about a couple of years, so he couldn't drive, and even if he could, there were no cars around that I could see. My confusion must have showed on my face because Grover put his arm on my shoulders and pulled me forward.  
"We have a lot to explain," he said, "and we will explain, when we get back to camp."

"What camp?" I asked, "You're gonna take me to some camp in a country that I don't live in? Am I being abducted? Will I ever go home? What is going on?"

"Dude, calm down. We're not abducting you, we're taking you to a safe place for half-bloods. Nico, you ready to go?"

Nico nodded at him and Grover led me closer to the teen and put his arm on Nico's shoulder.

"We can only move around 300 miles each time," Nico explained, "So we won't be getting there any time soon."

I was about to ask what he was talking about when we were suddenly thrown into darkness. It engulfed us and rushed by us, tearing at my hair and clothes but quickly dissipating around me. I felt my energy fading from me every second we stayed in the darkness. My knees became weaker and my head began spinning. Grover clutched my arm tighter and the three of us stumbled out of the darkness onto a beach. I dropped to my knees before looking around, seeing a pavilion and cabins away from the shore in a grassy area. I collapsed and rolled onto my back before passing out from exhaustion.


End file.
